mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
James Mathew Kingston
Kingston Family The Kingston family reside at their family Mansion in the wealthy suburbs of Beaconsfield ever since. The family has large financial ties to the Magical Arms Industry providing hired mercenaries, producing wands, ward schemes, enchanted blades and Basilisk and Dragon hide armour among other things for conflicts all over the Wizarding World. This, along with their other business investments in property, goblin gold mining and potion pharmaceuticals, has resulted in the family being incredibly opulent and wealthy. Ideologically, the family has historically supported Dark Lords, of most recent note, Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort. Of course, they would never actually stoop to fighting themselves as they prefer a more covert, puppeteer behind the scenes approach allowing them to nullify all the risk yet gain all the rewards of the conflicts they are so involved in. It is therefore safe to say that this is a family not concerned with morals or ethics. Politically speaking, the family has always held very conservative views of a Pureblood Supremacist nature. Indeed, the removal of the 'Magic is Might' statue, that saw 'Muggles and Mudbloods in their rightful place,' in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic in the aftermath of the 2nd Wizarding War, was regarded as a great shame and disservice by the family, the defeat of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, even more so! Childhood: Infancy James Mathew Kingston was born to Henry Mordred Kingston and Patricia 'Pyro' Kingston on the 9th October 2013 at the family's ancestral home in Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, South England. His father, being of the view that childrearing should be left to women and nannies, was most uninvolved in James's early childhood, and he enjoyed a sheltered home life being doted on by his mother and the family's vast amount of house elves and nannies in their employ. Tea parties in sailor suits in the family's green luscious gardens or visits to grand balls or operas were not uncommon in James's early years, and he simply wanted for nothing. Childhood: Junior Years Around the age of six, James was told he was now "A man, and needed to grow up," by his father and where previously he had spent days enjoying frolicking in the sunshine and gardens, he was now to adhere to a strict regime of tutoring and lessons inside the Manor's large Library and Study Rooms. The best teachers and instructors in Magical Theory, Pureblood ideals, Etiquette, Latin, History, reading, writing and arithmetic and Ballet, Ballroom Dancing and Fencing were all employed. Henry was most certain that "No expense would be spared," educating his only son and heir, and no amount of disobedience would be tolerated either; it was not uncommon for James to be 'disciplined' by his father and grandfather during his more junior years, a fact that has left him with both a deep amount of hatred and fear of them both. Indeed, James's first bout of accidental magic materialized when his grandfather, Hadrian Kingston, attempted to cast the Cruciatus Curse on James, who then aged six, managed to use an accidental levitating charm on his grandfather's wand causing it to fly up into the air cancelling the spell. His grandfather, so pleased and impressed with the outburst of magic, forget what he had been cursing James for, and celebrated instead. Hogwarts:First Year Upon enrolling at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat elected to sort James into the noble and honourable house of Salazar Slytherin. "Ooohh my dear child! Such pain and anger I see," said the Sorting Hat. "There's power, intelligence and a thirst to prove yourself! My you could be GREAT .... Terrible ... but great, and it's all here ready to be unleashed and Slytheirn will help you no doubt about that! "YES BETTER BE SLYTHERIN!!!" Physical Appearance James is a handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed boy with long lucious locks of golden hair and pale milky white aristocratic skin. He typically wears expensive French designer clothes and accessories from the upmarket Twilifit and Tattings and is always impeccably dressed and turned out, and while small in stature, he is a well toned and muscly boy from years of physical conditioning thanks to extensive tutlage in Fencing, Ballet and Quidditch. Personality James is an incredibly cunning, conniving and manipulative boy who is terribly ambitious and up to his ears in the Dark Arts. "Incredibly pretenscious and borderline Sociopathic," according to an upper year. He has a thirst for knowledge and power that is rarely sated and can often be found practising spells or studying in the library. Despite his unpleasant and icy personality, James is rather intelligent and wise for his years and seems to grasp the subtlties of life that his peers may not, and while internally he may hold a grudge, externally it will rarely show as James prides himself on remaining in control of his emotions and keeping his 'dignified Pureblood' persona that rarely shows his true feelings, if at all. James does have some sociopathic tendencies and has been desentizised to violence, blood and brutality. Simply put, on the surface he is not a nice boy, but there could be more for those able to get past his walls and defenses. Skills and Abilities James possesses a boreline obsessive theoretical knoledge of the Dark Arts and the past histories of Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort, all of which he learned from either his father or the vast and highly illegal Kingston personal library housed within the deep dark depths of Kingston Manor. He is an adept fencer and particularly favours a goblin enchanted rapier that has been in his family for centuries. His familarity with blades has also resulted in him being rather proficient with a potion's knife. Years of tutelage in Ballet and dance has resulted in James being an acomplished dancer; he is is quick, nimble and strong and has excellent balance, all skills that translate well to footwork and duelling. Due to his Pureblood upbrining, he is also well versed in languages and is a fluent speaker, reader and writer of English, Latin and French. Relationships Octavia Amlia Callyn Dechants II James met Octavia in the lunch hall and immeditately discovered that she shared similar views on Pureblood Ideology and blood politics to his own. The fact that she also came from 'the right sort', a prominant and old Pureblood family, only added to his estimation of her, and he can't help but admire her venemous icy tongue that always seems to have an insult aimed at her enemies on the tip of it. Of course, sharing the same house and classes has resulted in them spending a lot of time with each other and he counts her among his very small amount of friends. Category:Students Category:Slytherins